


Go To Sleep Weiss

by yashkonu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashkonu/pseuds/yashkonu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is having trouble getting used to her new living arrangements. Velvet helps out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> For a really quick summary of the AU, Velvet and Emerald and Blake and Weiss are all tired faunus lesbians living in a three room apartment together and dating. There's a more complete summary on my tumblr under the tag "tired gay faunus squad"

There’s a terrible little chunk of time, somewhere between three and five A.M., where night turns into morning and nothing feels real. Most days, Velvet watched the minutes of those godawful hours tick by from behind the reception desk at the hotel where she worked, whiling away the idle time with some bit of paperwork or reading. A co-worker had taken the week off, though, and her usually nocturnal schedule had to be inverted for the duration.

So when she woke up at 4:11 in the morning, carefully extricated herself from Blake and Emerald, and stomped off to the bathroom grumbling under her breath about spiro, she was less than pleased. On her way back to bed, though, she noticed a soft glow out of the corner of her eye. She scrubbed at her eyes a bit and turned the corner into the living room, leaning on the wall with a stifled yawn.

“Weiss? You’re still up?”

Weiss. Oh, Weiss. The girl had come to live with them only a few days ago, and yet somehow it felt like she’d been around for ages. Kind of a rough story, from what Velvet understood. Her father was Brandt Schnee, a name every faunus knew and spat like venom. How she had come to be in the first place was probably a downright chilling story, but her life thus far had hardly been better. Her father taught her to hate herself for her ears and tail, and if it hadn’t been for the kind attention of the many faunus servants around her home she might never have left alive.

Weiss lowered her scroll and glanced to Velvet. “Oh, hello Velvet. Good morn- night? Morning?”

Velvet shrugged with a barely-there grin. “It’s four thirty-ish, so it’s like both and neither at the same time. Can’t sleep?”

Weiss shook her head. One of the nice things about living with three other faunus was the shared night vision. “Not used to the couch, I guess. I’ll get used to it.”

Velvet cocked an eyebrow, concern etching a subtle crease into her brow. “Weiss, when was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?”

There was a long pause as Weiss thought back. “... Sunday, I think?”

“Weiss, it’s Friday.”

“Yeah.”

Velvet sighed and folded her arms across her chest. “Alright, come on then.”

“What?”

“You need to sleep, and you’re not gonna get any on the couch. We can squeeze in one more.” Velvet’s night vision wasn’t anything like as good as Blake or Emerald’s, but even human eyes could have noticed the way Weiss’s cheeks lit up at the suggestion.

“N-no, I couldn’t- you’re all- and I’m just-”

“You’re only ‘just’ as long as you want to be, Weiss. Now, do you want to cuddle and get some sleep or not?”

And that was how Weiss found herself curled close to Velvet’s chest, finally able to rest her weary eyes. If she had one regret, it was that she was too tired to keep awake and enjoy the moment, the soft warmth of the girl pressed against her, the slow rhythm of her breathing, the smell of her hair.

Weiss slept better than she had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> (thanks to saraiguma for the concept!)


End file.
